Game Recap for Chapter 9: Vlodo's Pleasure...
Chapter 9: Vlodo’s Pleasure… With Phylum safe, Mworsa turned to face her enemy. “You have failed” said Eodwar. “Yes, I have.” Replied Mworsa. “But my children will succeed. And their numbers shall be like the stars.” -From the archives of The Menagerie Everyone tried to catch their breath as best they could. Sibastian wasted no time in tying up the only scout to surrender. Any hope of respite was soon removed by the sound of barking and men yelling. Everyone tried to hide as best they could, all save Vladimir, who closed his eyes and looked inside himself to find a secret that had been revealed to him. He then took the chance to get behind a tree. Another battle was fought. The reinforcing scouts proved little threat, all save the two dogs. Each mauled Vladimir, his blood pouring down their throats. The rest of the party helped as best they could; Sibastian’s bow weakened several scouts, as Biter did his own mauling and Sildre sent one man walking back to town, in love and confused. Kuja kept his attention on Vladimir, ready to come to his aid should the warrior fall. Vlad dispatched both dogs with a vicious strike to each, their whimpers echoing through the forest, and soon after the reinforcements were dead or captured. Darren and Kuja both did their part to mend Vladimir. “We can’t go on. We need to rest.” Kuja said. “Fuck yeah we do” agreed Sildre. The group went deeper into the woods for several hours, Sibastian doing his best to cover their tracks and made camp when they felt sufficiently far from the scene of the battle. That night they interrogated their two prisoners and convinced one of them, a young man by the name of Ondrei, to help them get close to the manor in exchange for his life and freedom. The next morning, rested and with a plan the heroes made their way to Vlodo’s estate. Ondrei kept his portion of the deal, guiding and advising on the dangers ahead as best he could. Walking directly to the main manor, they were finally spotted by a day dreaming scout who directed them to halt as he informed his superiors. Within a few minutes several guards came out, confused and surprised by Ondrei’s return. Tavrik, the leader in Vlodo’s absence, eventually come out also. He quickly saw through the group’s cover. Screaming out commands as he ran back into the house, battle broke out. The group was able to make quick work of the guards who had come out, but when Sir Chevok, a knight in league with Vlodo, joined the fight, the party found themselves beginning to falter. Fighting for their lives, the battle may come down to the last person standing… Experience Sibastian Bernard: 400 (attendance) + 1467 (foes defeated so far) = 1867 xp total Kuja: 200 (attendance) + 1467 (foes defeated so far) = 1667 xp total Vladimir: 400 (attendance) + 1467 (foes defeated so far) = 1867 xp total